


【龙化】幼稚大战

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】幼稚大战

白龙家的小崽子曺圭贤，以肉眼可见的速度长大着、天天睁着葡萄般纯真黝黑的大眼睛在家族领地里飞来飞去。

可能是天生气场不和，小崽子笑眯眯的、却可以轻轻松松的把李赫宰气的够呛。

无他，这个小崽子，是李赫宰家那只宝贝白龙的天生颜粉。这崽子天天绕着自家宝贝飞来飞去打着滚撒着娇，李赫宰能给他好脸色才怪。

虽然说，李赫宰从第一眼看到这个小崽子就知道他不简单，可是万万没有想到这个曺圭贤能给自己添堵到这个程度——自家李东海一直以来基本上都是家里最小的龙、平日里作为最受宠的小家伙受着所有的照顾和爱护无忧无虑的成长至今。

而如今，突然就这样有了一个可可爱爱甜甜蜜蜜每日都会向自己撒娇的弟弟。被如此依赖的感觉虽然陌生，却让李东海又感动又自豪、油然而生了作为哥哥的满腔庄严使命感。

李东海拍着自己的小胸脯，坚定的对弟弟承诺要当个好哥哥，从此对小崽子好的让李赫宰眼红、简直是毫无底线。

李赫宰是李东海这坚定哥哥力的悲惨牺牲品——原本心心念念都是自己的自家伴侣如今一看到别的龙、虽然只是同族的弟弟，就会抿着嘴笑得看不到眼睛、还天天毫无怨言的陪着飞来绕去的乱跑，甚至有时候急冲冲的出去都忘了告诉自己一声、只留李赫宰自己在家里瞪着眼睛生闷气。

可能是天生的气场差异所致，这个小崽子甚至还天天耀武扬威的撅着屁股尾巴示威一样的在自己面前臭屁的飞。

李赫宰咬着后槽牙微眯着眼，合理怀疑曺圭贤这个臭崽子就是仗着自家那只白龙看不懂这些眼神官司、故意天天变着花样气自己。

更让李赫宰胸闷的是，自家白龙甚至、还不如这个小崽子心眼多，甚至还瞪着他那双水汪汪的大眼睛、满满天真的问自己——“赫，你为什么不开心啊”。

为什么不开心？你竟然还问我为什么不开心？？

当然是因为我在吃你的醋啊笨蛋！！

李赫宰因为自家白龙的无意识无自觉醋得不行又气得要死，可是要面子的黑龙当着满脸得意的鬼精曺圭贤的面，是万万不肯松口承认的、只能咬着后槽牙黑着脸嘴硬装大度说没有。

曺圭贤吃准了他这个脾气，马上飞过来笑嘻嘻的拉着李东海就往外飞，还美其名曰，“赫宰心情不好就让他在家里休息吧~东海我们出去玩~”

李东海还是十分犹豫的频频往后看着李赫宰脸色，却敌不过弟弟的撒娇被带着飞了出去。

李赫宰看着自家伴侣远去的背影悲从心来。如今有了这个会闹会撒娇的小崽子，自己在李东海心里可算是正式失了宠。

如今自己明显的心情不好，李东海连哄也不哄自己一句，竟然还那样就飞出去玩了。

李赫宰是真的有点伤心了。都怪这个臭崽子！

悲戚的盘膝而坐，李赫宰阴测测的算计着。

原本想要装作大度等李东海自己收心，可是眼见着这个情况自己不下手干预是不行了。自己就应该像希澈哥那样、早一些就震慑住小崽子让他不敢撒野，而不是像如今这样陷入被动。

曺圭贤这个鬼精眼色鬼，之前第一眼就看中了两个白龙哥哥、抱完李东海还乐颠颠的飞过去抱着朴正洙胳膊撒娇。

可是朴正洙身侧的金希澈是谁啊，那可是远近闻名的红龙家的大魔王啊！

金希澈一只手就把小崽子轻而易举的从自家龙胳膊上拎了下来。虽然已经逐渐修身养性，可是根植于红龙血脉里的暴躁好斗因子和凶恶眼神还是轻而易举的就震慑了曺圭贤，让小崽子委屈的撇撇嘴只敢孺慕的眼巴巴看着白龙大哥哥、不敢再随意上前抱着胳膊撒娇。

李赫宰托着腮细细思索着，又不自觉幽幽的叹了一口气。

可真是难办啊。

仍然在红龙金家领地的金钟云要是知道了李赫宰的悲惨现状，估计会拍着腿解恨的大笑三声——你个小崽子！小时候变着方法气我的时候可没想过也会有今天吧！！

__

李东海陪着曺圭贤在外面乱飞，也一直心不在焉的、着实有点后悔今天陪了曺圭贤出门。

他从小和李赫宰生活在一起、简直是被李赫宰捧在手心里宠着长大，着实很少见到每次面对自己都温暖的笑着露出牙龈的李赫宰这样真正生气黑脸的模样。

今天真的见到李赫宰如此反常，李东海实在放不下心。一贯令他身心愉悦的外出飞行都让他不由自主的浮躁又焦急。实在心焦，李东海抱着刚才专门给李赫宰摘的花就领着曺圭贤飞了回去。

飞回了家，却发现之前在家里赌气的李赫宰竟然不在！

以往每次回家都会看到笑着张开手臂迎来的李赫宰，而如今第一次见到家里空空如也，李东海一瞬间就慌了神、之前一直潜伏在心底的担忧一瞬间简直要吞没了他。

曺圭贤眼观鼻鼻观心，看着李东海的眼色也知道了事情很严重，只是上前担忧的摇了摇李东海的胳膊，“东海，我们出去看看吧，说不定赫宰在外面散步呢。”

李东海从六神无主中微微回过神来，知道曺圭贤说的有道理。茫然的慌张毫无帮助、尽快行动起来才能找到自己离家的黑龙。

按着幼年白龙让他在家里等待，李东海自己一个振翅极速飞了出去，很快就将附近和李赫宰常去的地方转了个遍。一圈下来不见到那个熟悉的身影，李东海又急又慌，刚巧遇见了正在外挽着手臂甜蜜散步的金希澈和朴正洙。

“东海，”朴正洙温柔的向飞来的弟弟招了招手，“怎么一个人？没遇见赫宰吗？”

李东海听闻哥哥的话大喜过望，一个俯冲降落在哥哥面前，“哥你遇到赫宰了吗？！他去哪里了？！他往哪个方向飞了？！”

李东海六神无主的模样让金希澈皱了皱鼻子，他伸出胳膊狠狠的给了弟弟一个爆栗，“慌成这个样像什么样子？出息呢？”

朴正洙不忍心，怕李东海哭出来、只是轻轻拉下了伴侣的手，再看向李东海却发现他倒是听从自己伴侣的话褪去了眼中的慌张冷静了下来。金希澈眼中闪过一丝赞赏，又给了小崽子一个爆栗，“去吧，你会找到他的。”

__

独自趴在窝里的曺圭贤无聊的把玩着自己的翅膀，内心却东想西想的。之前李东海慌里慌张的模样一直浮现在脑海里，曺圭贤啃着自己小爪子，有些许愧疚。

抿抿唇又撅了撅嘴，曺圭贤突然起身往外飞去。我也要去找赫宰！！

曺圭贤本来就不是什么听话又安生的龙崽子，随随便便就把李东海出门前的交代抛之脑后。只是以往飞出门时都有龙作陪，如今自己一只龙出门加之又年幼，他飞来飞去越飞越远，最终成功的迷了路。

曺圭贤委委屈屈的飞来飞去既找不到哥哥也找不到回家的路，又害怕又着急。

他还在幼生期、又飞了这么久这么远，早就又累又饿，只好趴在一段枯树枝上嘤嘤嘤的哭。哭了一会意识渐渐开始模糊，曺圭贤渐渐的快要进入睡梦。

可是这个地方着实不是一个合适的休息场所，他身下的枯树枝在不堪重负中终于突然断裂。突然间失去支撑头向下栽去，可是还在迷糊中的小崽子甚至还没有清楚的意识到发生了什么、更别提什么稳住身形自救。

千钧一发之际，一道黑影飞速从远方闪过，又一个俯冲在白龙幼崽坠地受伤前接住了他——李赫宰赶来了。

之前李赫宰在家里带着恼怒思索，到最后还是泄了气——没有办法，他又不是金希澈，根本走不了这种不怒自威震慑崽子的路。

那就只有一条路可走了——明明白白的直接宣示主权。

李赫宰打定了主意就一刻都不想等、迫不及待的飞出去去寻找两只结伴出去玩的白龙。可是大概飞的方向不对，李赫宰找了一圈又垂头丧气的回了家。在自家门口遇到了两个哥哥。

金希澈和朴正洙刚遇到过那两个崽子就遇到了这个崽子，金希澈看着垂头丧气的弟弟暗骂一句不省心，朴正洙含笑拍了拍他，“担心就担心，别嘴硬心软了。”

金希澈轻微的红了脸，“我才没有担心！”

金希澈最后还是嘴硬着指了路，结果没成想李赫宰没找到李东海，反而在千钧一发之际救下了曺圭贤。

李赫宰接住了崽子后化成人形抱着他、轻轻拍了拍怀里崽子的小圆脑袋。崽子终于意识到刚才都发生了什么、眨眨眼抬头看着抱着自己的黑龙哥哥。

曺圭贤在李赫宰怀里乖巧的蹭了蹭他的手臂。

其实小崽子心里也是喜欢黑龙哥哥的，可是看到这个哥哥就总是想要逗逗他再气气他。如今小崽子实在累得紧，没有精力再皮，内心的依赖全部毫不掩饰的浮现出来。

曺圭贤轻轻的从哥哥怀里挣脱、撇了撇嘴飞了起来，乖巧的趴到了黑龙哥哥头上让他顶着自己。李赫宰无奈的撑着自己的头和头上的小崽子，想要晃晃脑袋逗逗他又还是忍住。

“赫宰……”

“叫哥！”

“赫宰……我什么时候才能也化成人形啊……”小崽子只是有气无力的趴在哥哥头上，用自己的小龙爪子轻轻卷着哥哥的头发。

李赫宰无奈的笑了笑，还没等说话，就听到远方自家白龙的声音——“赫！！”李赫宰顶着崽子抬起头，温柔的看着飞来的伴侣——李东海也终于到了。

李东海远远看到这两只龙仿佛相依为命一般亲亲密密的样子顿了一下，下一秒突然心里浮起了陌生的妒意。

“不行！！不能这样子顶着他！！”李东海一个瞬间降落然后把呆愣的曺圭贤抱了下来放在自己的脑袋上，然后——自己也一个化形变成了龙，趴在了呆愣的李赫宰身上。

伴随着一个趔趄，李赫宰“哎呦”一声赶紧伸手扶住小祖宗，又轻轻笑他，“你现在可不是刚出生那么大了，现在好重的。”

李东海嘟着嘴就装作没听见这一声甜蜜的抱怨，只是伸出手紧紧的搂住了自家黑龙的脖子。

小崽子一直乖巧又安静的看着两个哥哥甜甜蜜蜜，此时李赫宰终于想起来了要回复小崽子刚才的问题，“等你遇到了自己的那只龙——你会遇到的、等到那个时候，就是时候了。”

“就像东海找到我这样，你也要耐心的等他找到你。”

__

三只龙就这样叠罗汉一般的跌跌撞撞的飞了回家。在李东海家门口终于等到崽子们回家的金希澈终于放下了心，后又因为这奇葩造型瞪大了眼睛又撇了撇嘴，“你们太可笑了吧！”

金希澈不等崽子们回答就化形一个振翅就拉着身边的朴正洙飞走远去。

到了自己家门口，金希澈一瞬间化成人形蹦跶起来，“正洙！来嘛！我们也试试！！”

朴正洙：幼稚

__

从此，曺圭贤最喜欢的两个白龙哥哥都被他们的伴侣严密占据起来。

看哥哥们甜甜蜜蜜的日常看的眼痛，曺圭贤最终气到跳脚——我也要找到自己的龙！！

__END__


End file.
